Miserable Without You
by ravenschickie23
Summary: Naley haley's moving, what will it to to naley?
1. Prolouge

Prologue. Haley James was about to leave to go to her boyfriend's basketball game. She and Nathan Scott had be dating for about two and a half years and she hadn't missed a game yet. She was about to walk out of the house when her dad stopped her.

"Hales we have to tell you something." her dad said as she sat down in a chair in the living room.

"Ok what's up?" she asked.

"Well you see I got the promotion at work."

"That's great dad!"

"But it's in ..."

It was the last seconds of the game and Haley still wasn't there. Nathan had the ball and was about to shoot when he saw Haley walk in. He could tell she had been crying. He shot the ball quickly but missed, he didn't care though, something was wrong with his Haley and he needed to go find out what it was.

Spoilers whats wrong with haley?  
where is her dad's job?  
what'll happen with naley 


	2. Chapter 1

hey here is chapter one, i'm glad ya'll like it so far. well i hope you enjoy! please reply!

Chapter 1

The Ravens still won the game and Nathan knew that Dan would be mad at him for missing that last shot, but he didn't care. Nathan went into the locker room showered quickly then went to go find Haley. When he found her she was talking to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna steal my girlfriend away." Nathan said coming up to them.

"Bye guys." Haley said before walking away with Nathan.

"So where are we going tonight?" Haley asked once they got in the car. She was trying to hide the sadness but Nathan knew it was there and he was going to find out what was wrong.

"The docks." Nathan replied as they drove off towards the docks.

Once Nathan and Haley got to the docks they walked around a little before they sat down at the picnic bench where they had their first tutoring session.

"What's wrong Hales? "Nathan asked as they sat down.

"Nothings wrong." Haley lied even though she knew Nathan could see right through it.

"Don't lie Hales. I know something is wrong, you were late for the game and you are never late for one, and when you actually did come you were crying or you were just before you got there. Come on Hales, tell me."

"My dad got a promotion at work." Haley whispered quietly.

"That's great , right?"

"Thats what I said at first, but then he told me where it was. Nate I'm moving." Haley said as the tears started to flow.

"What Hales, you can't move."

"I have no choice. I don't wanna move Nate. I wanna spend my senior year with you not at some town in Massachusetts." Haley cried harder.

"Massachusetts, Hales god I'm gonna miss you." Nathan said pulling Haley into a hug.

"Nate, what am I gonna do with out you?"

"Sh don't worry Hales, we can talk to each other everyday and we can visit on days we have off. We'll make it work Hales."

"I don't wanna go Nate."

"I know you don't, I don't want you to go either but you have to. Just think about it this way its only for one year and then we'll be off at college together."

"Nate what if something happens and it tares us apart?"

"Sh Hales don't think like that nothing will happen to us, I love you too much to let anything happen to us. I can't loose you Hales. I wont loose you." Nathan said .

He was trying to be strong for Haley but on the inside his heart was breaking.

Spoilers haley tells everyone else she is moving.  
moving day. 


	3. Chapter 2

ok so i dont know if i'm gonna be able to update tomorrow because i am leaving for paris around 4 tomorrow afternoon woo! i cant wait anywho i wont be back until the 18th so i wont be able to update until then unless i go into an inernet cafe that is around the cornor from my hotel but i'll be in paris so i highly doubt that i will well this chapter was gonna be longer but i have to babysit today oh joy! lol well i hope you like!

Chapter 2

It was the day after Haley told Nathan and everyone was at the café waiting for Nathan and Haley to arrive. Nathan had called everyone and told them to meet him and Haley at the café for breakfast.

"I really don't wanna do this Nate."

"I know Hales but you have to."

"I know. Come on lets get this over with."

Nathan and Haley walked into the café and everyone turned to look at them.

"Hales what's wrong?" Brooke said seeing Haley's tear stained cheeks.

"Um. I have to tell you guys something."

"Ok what is it?"

"Um my dad got the promotion at work and now I have to move." Haley said as she started to cry again.

"Hales you cant leave!" Brooke said getting up to hug Haley.

"Hales I'm gonna miss you." Lucas said. "Who's gonna have milk balloon fights with me, or..."

"God I'm gonna miss this place, I don't wanna leave." Haley said crying harder.

"Haley! You cant leave! Who's gonna tutor me in English!" Tim said.

"You can get a new tutor Dim." Peyton said.

"But she's the best. I actually understand stuff when she teaches it to me."

"Thanks Tim." Haley laughed a little.

"Wait when are you moving?" Peyton asked.

"The end of the month."

"What Hales! You're not finishing junior year with us!" Brooke said close to tears. Causing Haley to only shake her head no.

"Will you be back for summer?" Peyton asked.

"If my parents let me."

"I'm sure they will and if they don't I'll come to you." Nathan said.

Spoilers the end of the month comes haley leaves time before summer summer 


	4. Chapter 3

hey its not the best chapter but i have to get ready to leave and thought i should update so please reply and i'll update when i get back

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Haley told everyone she was moving and those weeks were filled with fun. Brooke didn't want Haley's memories of her last weeks in Tree Hill to be filled with sad things so fun was needed. Unfortunately the week the all dreaded had come upon them. At the end of the week Haley would be moving. Haley was a mess the entire week, she cried when noone was around or when she was hanging out with just Nathan, she really didn't want to go. Nathan's heart was breaking every time he saw her crying, he hated seeing her crying it hurt to see the pain she was in. Sometime during the week Nathan and Haley hung out and had a movie night just the two of them. The rest of the week the hung out together since they knew how painful her leaving would be. Friday night the guys had a basketball game, that Nathan didn't play all that great in. After the game the entire gang decided to hang out at Nathan's, trying to enjoy their last night together.

WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO NATHAN AND HALEY IN THIS FIC? PLEASE TELL ME! 


End file.
